It has been found that low frequency vibrations (in the range 0-10 Hz) experienced by a vehicle traveling along a road surface can be especially irritating to vehicle occupants. Forces resulting from these vibrations may be transmitted from the vehicle chassis to seats where the occupants are sitting. It can be difficult to isolate the passenger seats from these vibrations. Currently-used methods of isolating vehicle seats from such vibrations may be complex and expensive.